Time Better Spent
by TayG92
Summary: Rated M! - Harry isn't allowed to visit Hogsmeade during his sixth year due to safety reasons. Ron and Hermione go on ahead but Ginny is more than happy to keep him company.


Wow, so I don't know where this came from... I'm going to walk away and pretend I didn't write this. This may actually get removed... I think it's borderline.

- - - - M Rating! - - - -

.

.

* * *

.

Harry slid his hand around to the small of Ginny's back as they fell onto his dormitory bed, Harry pinning her beneath his body. Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist as he moved his mouth across her jaw and started making his way down her neck, the pale skin reddening as he went.

"Oh." Ginny breathed, her eyes closing as Harry sucked hard. That'll leave a mark, she thought absently. Her mother would kill her, not to mention her brothers. His hand slipped beneath her shirt and skimmed her side. She heard his breath catch as his fingers brushed her bra and felt him hesitate. Her fingers found his hair and she pulled his head up for a kiss. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together. He looked at her and she felt her stomach burn.

God, she wanted him.

They were making the most of their short time together now that Ron and Hermione had left for the Hogsmeade trip. Harry was of course not allowed to go and Ginny couldn't help but resent them for leaving him. His smile was so transparent when he'd told them to go on ahead and it was obvious he wanted them to stay, but they'd believed him, and so Ginny was here to make him feel better. Time better spent, she thought.

One of her hands stayed in his hair whilst the other slid down his chest and tugged the material of his shirt, pulling it from his waistband. Her hand slipped inside and she ran her fingers up his chest, delighting in his shiver. Harry dropped his head to her neck and the hand that was free of her shirt pushed aside the neckline, exposing more sensitive skin.

Ginny's breath sped up as his mouth worked its way to her collarbone and she took a moment to regain her senses when Harry leant back in order to undo her tie. He slipped it off and threw it aside where it fell off the bed and out of sight. He settled his weight back between her legs and she couldn't help but pull him closer with them. Harry inhaled sharply and Ginny bit her lip, feeling quite naughty. He opened his eyes and gave her an embarrassed glare and she giggled.

He silenced her with a kiss and then moved down to her neckline again, kissing as he went. He pushed aside the shirt and sucked her collarbone, sending the burning in her stomach to a whole new level. Her hands gripped Harry behind the neck and a moan escaped from him when she writhed. Feeling a wicked thrill from hearing Harry make that sound and knowing that she was the reason, made her grind her hips against him.

"Fuck." He breathed, almost too low for her to hear. His body was tense as he held himself above her and his eyes had fallen shut. Ginny did it again.

"Oh, Gin." He whispered, in a strained voice.

She dug her nails into the back of his neck lightly and his eyes flew open before rolling back when she thrust her hips again.

"We shouldn't- I- oh!" Ginny felt reckless as she moved, all too aware that Harry was incredibly close. She pulled him down and kissed him hard before moving to suck the spot behind his ear. She could feel his arms shaking and pushed him over, quickly straddling him. Ginny kissed him again and moved her hips slowly, not knowing what she was doing and relying on pure instinct.

"Gin-" He tried and Ginny ran both hands up his chest. Fed up of the shirt, she withdrew them and started to unbutton it.

"Ginny." She glanced up at his tone and saw Harry biting his lip, cheeks flushed and looking absolutely gorgeous.

"What?" She asked. He looked away and Ginny noticed the tips of his ears redden.

"I haven't…" He let the sentence hang, embarrassment colouring his voice.

"Hey, I know." Ginny said gently as she turned his head to face her. She tugged his bottom lip from his teeth and smiled. "Neither have I you idiot." He looked at her and nodded,

"Yeah, okay." He whispered. And to her surprise, he moved his hips slowly, skimming his hands on her thighs. Ginny closed her eyes and moved in return, settling into a rhythm. She could feel him between her legs and with trousers on, they were less constricting than jeans. Her skirt was fanned out around them and she wore no tights. It felt incredible. She leant forwards and kept their bodies close, revelling in the tiny moans that escaped his mouth every now and then, getting more frequent as they increased the pace. His breath was coming in starts and Ginny didn't fare much better.

"Harry." She breathed, and he opened his eyes. Startling green, pupils blown and the hungriest expression. God she loved his eyes. His eyes fluttered and she said his name again, catching his attention.

"No, look at me." His answer came in a whimper and Ginny felt her insides tighten, the heat between her legs becoming almost overwhelming. She focused on his face, the flushed cheeks, the line between his brows from how close he was, the messy hair that fell haphazardly around his pillow and his eyes. His eyes closed for a second and he blinked them open, eyes rolling upwards.

"Oh!" She grabbed the sides of his face and watched him as he came. He lost the rhythm and his hips jerked.

_Once_… he stilled, _twice_… still… _three times_.

His eyes closed and Ginny kept moving. She felt the wetness through his trousers and it tipped her over the edge. Her hands slid into his hair and she gasped. Harry's eyes flew open and he tightened his grip on her thighs, leaning up to kiss her. Her body shuddered and they stayed for a moment, catching their breath.

..

"Wow." Ginny broke the long silence. She was resting her head on his chest, still straddling him. She looked up at him and found him watching her, a soft expression on his face. She'd never seen him so unguarded.

"Mmhm." He agreed, still a little dazed.

Sounds from the common room filtered up to the dormitory and they sprung apart. Ginny buttoned her blouse with shaking fingers and Harry dived over the bed to find Ginny's tie he'd discarded. He handed it to her and worried his lip, looking regretful. She tied it whilst he rummaged through his trunk, pulling out new trousers and underwear. He made for the bathroom before realising Ginny was trapped. He heard Dean and Ron's voices coming up the stairwell and Ginny glanced around quickly before crouching down and crawling under his bed. He darted into the bathroom and locked the door. What a mess, he thought. He looked down…

Literally.


End file.
